The instant invention relates generally to educational games and more specifically it relates to a healthy choices play and reward kit, which provides a doll and a chart with stickers that will help a child to make the right choices each day of the week.
There are available various conventional educational games which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.